doubletroublefandomcom-20200215-history
Megan Healy
Megan Healy was one of the two main fictional characters in the book series Double Trouble. She was the twin sister of Jenny Healy. Outgoing, fashionable Megan is the wilder of the Healy twins. She also happens to be fun, party-loving, and social. Megan's perky personality can be annoying from time to time. Megan was the more outgoing and fashionable twin and Jenny often felt inferior to her. Megan was initially portrayed as bubbly and innocent, if not shy, and was seen as "adorable." However, throughout her early high school years, she prioritized popularity and acknowledgment, resulting in a variety of decisions she soon later regretted. Megan had noted that she wanted to be a fashion designer, like her mother, however, she attended the Los Angeles Academy of Dramatic Arts. Beautiful with sun-streaked brown silky hair, brown eyes., she is easily one of the most beautiful and popular girls in the school. Megan often clashes with Sage McConnell, Leawood High's "Queen Bee" over their looks an boys' attention. Megan's interests change regularly. Her more regular hobbies include cheerleading, shopping and dancing, while her true passion is fashion. She would constantly have a dozen fashion magazines in her bookshelf She was portrayed by actress Dahlia Tequali in the book series. Character Profile She has been described as being "a confident, lively and flirtatious bombshell, who lives her life on the edge and can spot an opportunity a mile off", in the "All Grown Up" series. Twin Diaries Megan is a pretty, outgoing girl. In the series debut novel, Twin Diaries, Megan feels the need to pull away from her twin sister, with whom she still shares a room, and develop her own identity. When Jenny showed up at school in the same outfit as Megan, Megan told Jenny to grow up. The twins eventually forget about fighting to be different. Megan was the more outgoing twin and fun-loving and Jenny often felt inferior to her. She is crushed on by Billy Gellar throughout the series, and shares her first kiss with him. She competes with popular Dori Wallace and loves to outsmart her. It was revealed in -, that since she participated in the D.A.R.E. play in elementary school, Megan pursued a talent of acting. However, in the next several years, Megan would change her plans from pursuing acting and taking an interest in fashion. Double Trouble Megan was an attractive and sometimes aggressive teenage girl with her share of insecurities. She attends Leawood High in the first book "Double Trouble" with her twin sister/best friend, Jenny and is friends Stacie Cooper and battled Queen Bee, Sage McConnell who despises the twins after her crush Jack Wheeler focuses on one of them. She was an hot, popular, and athletic cheerleader best described in the series. Megan often gets into trouble and gets Jenny involved and has a love/hate relationship with her, which is the purpose of the series. Although she loved her sister dearly, she did get jealous because she felt that Jenny was always doing things well, like getting good grades and being calm when it came to boys, and she always messed up. Boy crazy, Megan dated around, refusing to be tied down to one particular boy. She pursued only attractive, preferably athlectic, pretty boys with hot smiles. She and Jenny compete over Jack Wheeler during the two arcs of the Double Trouble series, it was revealed in Megan's Diary: Volume 1 special edition. Megan's second boyfriend was Nick Huntington, a dirt bike enthusiast from Santa Teresa, California. The pair shared a passionate and loving relationship that was proving to stand the test of time. Megan's sister, Jenny and ex-boyfriend, Jack began conflict with Nick. But, Jenny ended the conflict with him and became sympathic towards to him after she found out he had cancer and she learned a lesson about judging people. In the third arc of the series, Megan pursaded Cody Parker who Jenny was tutoring in their second semester of their sophomore year. Megan's next conquest was Paul Porter. She was hurt when she discovered he preferred her twin sister and flirted with Cody to get over the truth. She was also hurt when Jenny didn't tell her that she went on a date with Paul and that they shared a kiss. Megan told her sister that she'll deal with Jenny dating Paul. Megan was involved in the Leawood-Bardell school war, along with Jenny, Stacie, and her other friends. One other aspect of Megan's life is that there were few involved projects she could do on her own. Despite complaining about being in Jenny's shadow, Megan often relied on her sister to cover for her, pretend to be her, tie up lose ends, run a project itself, or bail her out of a sticky situation. Despite often vowing to make Megan do things on her own, Jenny continually "helped" her sister, get out if trouble. When the fire occurred at Leawood High, Megan was separated from Jenny on the night of the Leawood High's Casino Night. Megan went to confront her evil teacher, Mrs. Spitz at the classroom while Jenny went to find Stacie at the library with Marvin, his girlfriend, Laurie followed them. Megan twisted her ankle and was rescue by Paul Porter and the two shared a kiss. He took her to the hospital. Megan reunites with her sister who was there when Laurie injured her leg. The fire damage half the school and Mrs. Spitz was killed. Double Trouble: The Final Year Megan faces a lot of things from junior year to senior year, her nemesis, Sage McConnell had left Leawood High after getting bad grades and was sent to private school as punishment. She also kept her kiss with her sister's ex-boyfriend a secret from her until she finally decides to tell her, which didn't go so well. Megan was devastated when Jenny stops speaking to her. In Sexual Harrasment, the sisters finally speak to each other and Megan learns that Jenny was sexually harrased by a co-worker. Megan urged Jenny to report it to the police, otherwise someone else may have to through it in the future. Megan also injured her neck during an attepmted cartwheel with use of her head. This cause Megan to have chronic neck pains for the rest of her life. When Megan first started dating new student, Dean Cameron, she ended up having a conflict with Dean's ex-girlfriend, Courtney Townsend. When Megan suspected that Dean is cheating on her, she convinces Jenny to switch places with her for Senior Ditch Day. Then Jenny learns that Megan isn't attending college, but would is considering acting and modeling. In the final book, Graduation, Megan bypassed college to attending acting school, while Jenny wants to attend normal college. At the end of the episode, they both decided to move to L.A. to pursue their dreams. Double Trouble: Life in L.A. I came out here to L.A. to make it as an actress and I won't quit until I accomplish my goal! - Megan to her parents from Where's Mom and Dad? After graduating from high school, Megan and her sister, Jenny leave Leawood and move to L.A. to pursue different paths, much to the dismay of their parents. They moved into a luxury college apartment near Los Angeles College where they applied to attend in The Final Year. After two years, the twins graduated and attended different universities in L.A. Megan attended Los Angeles Academy of Dramatic Arts and Jenny attended California University of Los Angeles. During her education at LAADA, Megan was on a teen show, Vampire High as cheerleader/vampire Melinda Blake. While acting on Vampire High, Megan acted in TV movies until Vampire High was canceled. It was revealed in Jenny Returns that Megan was offered to audition for the role of Rebecca Schaeffer in a TV docudrama about a young actress murdered by an obsessed fan. When she and Jenny did research on the late actress, Megan became frightened about going down the same path as many actresses, which might lead the an untimely death which her parents warned her about. Jenny tells her sister, that she'll be there for Megan and assures her that nothing bad will happen to her. Megan chose to do the role. Despite acting, Megan continued to study at LAADA. Double Trouble: All Grown Up Since the Life in L.A. series, Megan had became a television personality, television presenter, actress, model, and fashion designer. It was revealed that since Vampire High, Megan joined the cast of an long-running soap opera, Now & Forever as "Bad Girl" vixen Josie Nash. The role made her famous and Megan became a model for Glo Jeans and the advertisement was featured in a issue of Cosmopolitan. She endorsed in Maybelline cosmetics. She was also signed to L.A. Model Management. However, after six years, writers killed off Josie in an car crash and Megan was out of an job, though she continued to appear in other TV shows and did TV movies, it wasn't the same for her. In her personal life, Megan had been in a on-again/off-again relationship with her manager, Steven Robinson and they conceived a daughter, Kaylee. Other than her acting career, Megan and her sister, Jenny help run their mother's fashion business in Los Angeles. Megan Five years after the events of the final episode of All Grown Up, Megan Healy has her own reality show, The True Housewives of Los Angeles, but she's still acting. She is also raising her daughter, Kaylee as a single mother. Megan has maintained a friendship with her ex-fiancé, Steven Robinson. Personality Megan is competitive, bubbly, happy, popular, mischevious, talkative, flirty, outgoing, sneaky, and a bit of a troublemaker. Megan's perky personality can be irritating to her sister, Jenny and her schoolmates. She doesn't do as well as Jenny in school and often doesn't try to get good grades, unless she is on academic probation and can't do her favorite school activities. She's often very confident and cocky. Although shopping is her favorite hobby, Megan has struggled a little bit trying to find something that she is good at and likes when she's trying to figure out a career. She took interests in cooking, ballet dancing, and more. She has often stated she wants to be an actress. Appearance & Style Megan's appearance underwent more changes, because she is a trendsetter. Megan is pretty with silky brown hair, brown eyes, pretty lips, and is slender and tall. Megan and Jenny are easily two of the most hottest girls at Leawood High. Megan can be described as a very attractive, athletic, and somewhat muscular California girl. Due to her Cheer Squad activities, she became muscularly toned. Her style also changed along with her appearance throughout the series. In Twin Diaries, her style was cute and adorable. She often wore cute tops. In the second arc of DT, she started wearing skirts and blouses, along with crop tops and bralets. Vanessa Merrell.jpg Megan at 34.jpg|Megan Healy from Double Trouble: All Grown Up & Megan Dahlia Tequali.jpg|Teenage Megan Healy Relationships *Billy Gellar **First Relationship: ***Start Up: Unknown (305) Twin Diaries ***Break Up: Unknown (308) Twin Diaries ****They don't have as much in common as Megan thought, and they were graduating middle school. *Jack Wheeler **First Relationship: ***Start Up: ' ' ***Break Up: ''' ****Reason: Unknown Fight: ***Start Up: '''Unknown ***Break Up: Unknown ' ****Reason: Megan thought Jack was a jerk and Jack took an interest in Jenny. *Nick Huntington **Start Up: 'The Beauty and the Rebel Double Trouble **Break Up: The Beauty and the Rebel Double Trouble ***Reason: Nick decided to retire from racing and leave Leawood to get cancer treatment. *Matt Edwards **First Relationship: ***Start Up: School Wars ***Break Up: School Wars ****Reason: Megan discovered that Matt attended Leawood High's rival Bardell and he help attack the LHS's varsity football team. **Second Relationship: ***Start Up: School Wars ***Break Up: The Big Shake-Up ****Reason: Megan discovered that Matt cheated on her with her enemy, Sage McConnell. *Dean Cameron **Start Up: First Date (1105) **Break Up: Moving On (1120) ***Reason: Dean met another girl and breaks up with Megan via email. Quotes *"O-M-to-the-G!" (numerous times) *'Megan': (Talking to Cody Parker) "The only reason it was a good kiss was because I'm a good kisser!" *'Megan': (Talking to Jenny about not dating Jack Wheeler) "Not ready to date? That's like, not being ready to breathe. Are you sure you're not adopted?" *'Megan': (Talking to Jenny about their print ad for Gemma Make-up) "So? We'd be perfect. I mean, with my good looks, and your...ability to look like me, we're unstoppable!" *'Megan': Jenny, my future's in your hands. If you say no now, I may never get on TV. I could wind up just like every other random nobody out there, only more beautiful. *'Megan': (talking to a teacher about make-up test) "Perfect! I know all about makeup." *'Megan': I'm not a murderer, I'm just a cheerleader holding a knife! *'Jenny': "I feel like a freakin' nun." Megan: "Well, you do look smashing in black and white." *"A president is supposed to serve her people!" *"Why so glum, sugarplum?" *"Jenny, get your shit together, and go do something else." *"I don't wanna be cute. 5-month-old babies are cute. I'm 15 and I want to be 15!" *(To Sage): "How dare you stole my look!" *(To Sage): "Happy Weekend, BITCH!" *"Wait, you're related to that boyfriend stealing, bad nose job having, puppy drowning queen of evil Sage McConnell?" Megan to Simon McConnell. referring to Sage. *(To Jenny): "Why? You're the "Good Girl", not a rebel." Notes/Trivia *Megan is two minutes older than her sister, Jenny. *She is the aunt of Phoebe, Sophie, and Nathan Marino and the mother of Kaylee Robinson. *She gave birth to her first child at age 32, a daughter Kaylee Jennifer Robinson in the third arc of the Double Trouble: All Grown Up series. Child's father is her ex-fiancé, Steven Robinson. **Both Megan and her sister were 32 when they gave birth to their firstborns just six months apart. *Megan is labeled as the "Outgoing Twin". *Megan's career as an actress was based on Maryam Wells' own career as an actress. Also, the things Maryam went through to get there as an actress were written into Megan's storyline. *She is the only twin to have a learning disability in the entire DT series. She her learning disability involved high school math (Algebra, Geometry, and trig), the only math Megan can only do is basic mathematics. *She and Jenny were born 1 month premature and were placed in an incubators for 3 weeks. *Jenny and Megan are identical mirror twins. Jenny is left handed, Megan is right handed. *Megan shares several traits with the Sister, Sister character, Tamera Campbell. Both of them have were the highly impulsive twin, polar opposites of their twin sister, boy-crazy, slacked off in school, love going to the mall, were cheerleaders in high school, and had a boyfriend in their senior year of high school. *Her rivalry with Sage McConnell is similar to that of the rivalry between Totally Spies, characters Clover and Mandy. *Megan was on the Leawood High's C-Squad team, as captain, while Jenny was co-captain. *Megan was rivals with three Mean Girls in the franchise. Dori Wallace from Twin Diaries, Sage McConnell from Double Trouble, and Courtney Townsend from Double Trouble: The Final Year *Her catchphrase was "O-M-to-the-G!" *Megan is different in many ways than Sweet Valley High, character, Jessica Wakefield. While Jessica is more snobbish, conniving, self-absorbed, and manipulative, Megan is happy-go-lucky, fun, scheming, and bubbly. Plus, while Jessica and her twin sister, Elizabeth had a rocky relationship due to their personalities, Megan and her twin sister, Jenny have a close relationship despite having different personalities. *Megan has gotten into the most physical fights with three cheerleaders in the series. **She has also gotten into physical fights with Sage McConnell (her rival), Courtney Townsend (her boyfriend's ex-girlfriend), and Tiana Park (former cheerleader from Bardell High). *Megan is the only twin to feel self-conscious by her breast size. *Megan kissed Jenny when she told her about her kiss with Cody Parker, which makes it the first time twin siblings kissed each other. *Megan had a crush on four boys in the DT series, Jack, Cody, Paul, and Jake, though she only had a relationship with Jack. *Megan attempted to starve herself, while her twin had an real eating disorder called bulimia. *She was there with Jenny when she revealed she was pregnant with Paul's baby in Teen Mom. *Megan and Jenny have been in a relationship with Jack Wheeler. *Megan had crushes on Jenny's ex-boyfriends. *Megan is on the "FOX Family's "It" girl's list. *Megan is known to be shallow and superficial, but has a heart of gold. *Megan and her sister, Jenny have had the most relationships in the DT series. *She has also gotten into physical fights with three mean girls in the DT Franchise: Dori Wallace from Twin Diaries, Sage McConnell from Double Trouble and Courtney Townsend from The Final Year. *Megan is the only twin to have a belly button piercing in the Life in L.A. series. *Megan has been called a stupid three times, first by Jenny, second by Laurie, third by Sage. *She was awarded a "Best Supporting Actress" trophy by Marvin for her work in Love Roulette. *Megan had a passion for jewelry. *Megan and Jenny were separated during the Leawood disastrous rainstorm. *Megan has had a list of acting credits since she started in the acting business. **She appeared in Sons and Daughters as Linda Forbes for 8 episodes. **She co-starred in Malibu Heights as Karen Giles for one season. **She starred in the short-lived nighttime drama, Chances, until its cancelation after one season. **She joined the cast of Now and Forever as "Bad Girl" Josie Nash for six years, until her character was killed off. ***Futhermore, she has been in TV Movies. **She starred in Witch University as Rachel Scott. **She co-starred in A Christmas Journey. **She made a cameo in Lipstick Jungle. *She was portrayed by numberous actresses in book covers. **Dia Tequali poses as teenage Megan **Heather Lind posed as Adult Megan **Chelsea Summer posed as middle school Megan **Lucy Gallina posed as Young Megan *For the All Grown Up series, Megan was based on a two actresses. Jaclyn Smith and Kyle Richards. *She is the only twin of the duo to have her own novel series. *While doing the True Housewives of Los Angeles, Megan started her own line of clothing at Kitson. *She was ranked #12 on the Maxim magazine Hot 100 list. *From the series, Double Trouble: Life in L.A. to ''Double Trouble: All Grown Up she was in a relationship with Steven Robinson. They have a daughter together.'' *She has designed collections for Kouture jewelry and Birkenstock shoes and has her own lines of clothing, swimwear, and beauty products. *When she was pregnant with daughter, Kaylee, Megan wore Heidi Klum's maternity fashion line, "Lavish". *Her maternity style was voted the most stylish maternity wear on. See Also *Jean Sagal, an actress who originally played Kate Foster in the original Double Trouble TV series. *Jill Hennessy, an actress and a twin like Megan. *Steven Robinson, Megan's ex-love interest. *Kaylee Robinson, Megan's daughter. Category:Double Trouble Characters Category:Leawood Residents Category:Leawood High students Category:Leawood Middle School students Category:Los Angeles Residents Category:Celebrities